Live media content includes channels or feeds of live broadcasts (e.g., sporting events, news, etc.). Unlike video-on-demand (VOD) content, live content may not have a distinct end point and may continue indefinitely. In addition, VOD content may be buffered or otherwise stored in client devices well in advance of the client playhead (i.e., the content fragment currently being rendered by the client). This is typically not the case for live content because of the fact that the delay between the live playhead (i.e., the latest content fragment available) and the client playhead may be only a few seconds, as well as the fact that the live content is often generated in real time and therefore may not yet exist.